Give Your Heart A Break
by purpleprincessparty
Summary: Logan goes through his first break up and he thinks he'll never love again, but Kendall wants to prove him wrong. And what does James have to do with all this? KOGAN.
1. Heartbroken

**Summary: Logan goes through his first break up and he thinks he'll never love again, but Kendall wants to prove him wrong.  
Yes it's slash, it's only my second slash. i missed being able to write here, my last story didn't go so well since i kinda messed up the plot.  
Disclaimer:I don't own the people**

* * *

The loud obnoxious sound of the alarm clock beeping woke up Logan one Friday morning. Logan groaned and turned to turn off the sound. He had decided to not go to school during a trip to the bathroom overnight. He wasn't sick, well unless you count heartbrake as a sickness. Cuddling back into his blankets and pillows, he was about to fall asleep when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Go 'way." Logan mumbled.

"Buddy, it's time for school." Came his older brother's voice.

"I'm not going James. Now leave."

"Logan, I know something happened last night after your date-"

"Just leave me alone!" Logan yelled, his voice cracking a bit as unwanted tears slid down his cheeks.

"Fine, but we're talking after school. I'll just tell mom that you're sick."

"Thanks."

Logan heard his bedroom door shut and he sighed. He was only thirteen and with the desire of never waking up again and all because a boy broke his heart. He knew he'd go through it someday, but he had never prepared himself for the pain. He couldn't even describe it, he just knew it made his heart feel like it had broken into tiny little pieces of glass. But he had loved the boy dearly. They had been together for almost two years, but just last night, Logan found out that he had been cheating on him for quite some time now.

At around noon, Logan walked downstairs still in his pajamas and curled up on the couch with a blanket. Winters were rough, but his house seemed to be freezing even though the heater was on and had been on for quite sometime now.

Turning on the tv, Logan sighed as he tried to look for something to watch. He finally settled for a horror movie in which he didn't even pay attention half the time. His eyes followed as the main character ran around the dark empty house, avoiding or at least trying to avoid the thing that was following her.

Logan chukled a few times, even though he knew he shouldn't be. But to him, horror movies were just as funny as comedy ones.

"I'm home!" James called from the front door.

"James, I'm hungry!" Logan whined.

"I'm on it bud, but we gotta talk first."

"After my tummy is satisfied." Logan pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine, we can talk _while _I make dinner. Come on."

James pulled Logan up to his feet and dragged him into the kitchen. Logan shivered a bit from the lack of warmth and sat on a bar stool as he saw his big brother pull out random ingredients.

"What happened last night? After you came home, you seemed upset?"

"I caught him cheating." Logan whispered, looking down at his hands, his fingers being far more interesting than the conversation of last night's event.

"That son of a-. How are you feeling? I know heartbrakes are tough."

Logan just shrugged, but suddenlt his vision was blurred by tears. He blinked his eyes and made them slip. James wrapped his arms around his younger brother and hugged him tight. Logan hugged him back and tried choking back his sobs, but James insisted that he let them out.

"Everything will be fine kid. You'll meet someone else, hopefully nicer, that will truly appreciate youand not take you for granted." James whispered, ruffling Logan's hair.

"Thanks James, but I'm giving up. I don't want anything to do with love." Logan replied in a bitter tone.

"Loges, don't say that. You're still young and have thousands of opportunities out there to find the right person."

"Not if it means I'm gonna get my hear broken thousands of times."

James watched Logan hop off the counter and stomp his way upstairs. James sighed and pulled out his cell phone to call his best friend.

"Hello?" The guy answered.

"Kendall, I know you like my brother, I need your help."

"James, I-"

"Don't even try to deny it Kendall Knight. I've seen the way you look at Logan when you think no one's watching and the jealous glare you'd give Logan's ex. If you want to be with Logan, you need to help me."

"With what exactly?" Kendall questioned, happy about the idea of Logan being single again.

"Make Logan believe in love again. That bitch broke his heart and now Logan's afraid of being in a relationship."

"What do you want me to do?"

Logan pulled out a scrapbook of pictures of him and his ex. He pulled out all the pictures and started ripping them up into tiny piece. Grabbing a black permanent marker, Logan made x's through the guys face.

"How could I have believed in you. I was so stupid!" Logan shouted, throwing the empty scrapbook across the room, knocking down a picture frame of their last Christmas together.

"So, you just want me to take him out and hang out?" Kendall questioned his friend.

"Basically, but please, make him open up to you. I know how much he likes to talk to you. He says you're a better listener than me, but that is true. Just please Kendall, help him out."

"No worries bro. Is he upstairs?"

"Yeah. Hasn't come down."

Kendall walked up the stairs and down the hall to Logan's room. He knocked on the door and heard Logan shout at him to go away.

"Logie, it's me Kendall." He tried again.

The door opened and Kendall was surprised when Logan hugged him tight. Kendall's heart felt sad for the young boy.

"Hey, no more tears. How 'bout you and I go hang out somewhere?" Kendall asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Ken-"

"Nope. I won't take no for an answer. Now get changed before it starts snowing some more."

Logan sighed defeated and watched Kendall turn back down the stairs.

* * *

**guys, not to be mean, but i want at least **_**ONE **_**review. on my last story i didn't get any, but i do appreciate the story alerts i got. but reviews are what inspire and I know you get frustrated when you don't get at least one. just **_**ONE**_** and the update will be faster. Come on, it only takes a few seconds out of your time. don't be shy.**


	2. Almost

**hello readers!**

**thank you so much for the reviews, i love you!  
And Kogan4ever asked how old they are, well Logan & Carlos 13, James and Kendall 16, just to clearify :)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any characters, only Logan's ex boyfriend, who may or may not appear \('.')/**

* * *

"James, we'll be back later." Logan said as he put on his jacket and Kendall waited for him on the porch.

"Alright, be careful bud." James called after Logan.

"Ready to go?" Kendall asked all cheery, putting an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Yeah, but where are we going?"

"Not sure, but we'll think of something on the way. Now come on."

Kendall opened the car door for Logan and then walked around to the driver side and got in. Starting the car, Kendall looked one of the living room windows and saw James waving at them. Kendall nudged Logan who chuckled softly, but they waved back anyways.

"So did you think of something?" Logan asked, trying to brake the awkward silence.

"How about ice skating? We can go pick up Carlos if you want."

"No it's fine, I just want to spend the day with you." Logan looked away as he felt his face grow hot, but it was a little too late since Kendall had seen the blush spread over Logan's pale face.

Once they reached the indoor skating rink, Logan's stomach grumbled a bit and he realized he hadn't eaten dinner or lunch.

"Kendall, can you buy me something to eat?" Logan said looking up at the blonde with a huge smile.

"Sure kid, I could use some food too."

They ordered some hamburgers and fries and sat down at a table to eat. The silence between them only lasted a few minutes when Kendall decided to ask about the events that led to the brake up.

"Kendall-"

"Logan, just let it out. I know you're dying to tell someone everything that happened. Come on, I'm like your brother, no scratch that, you _are _my brother, since we've known each other since you were learning how to walk, Come on, spill." Kendall insited, putting an outrages amount of ketchup on his fries.

Logan just made a face at the ketchup drowned fries and sucked in a breath.

"Well, we had a date at the movies planned and I was over at his place. I went to the bathroom then heard the doorbell ring and when I walked out, he was kissing a girl. And then she went on saying how it was their anniversary and how they've been together for a year. Of course me being me, I told her we were together and had been for awhile now and she broke up with him too. Guess that made me feel better, but it still hurt. I gave him most of time and he just threw it away like that." A tear rolled down Logan's pink tinted cheek.

Kendall wiped away the tear and cupped Logan's cheeks in his hands.

"Don't cry over him. You know he'll be regretting letting you go, but there are other people in line trying to get a date with you."

Logan stared at Kendall and felt himself get lost in Kendall's green eyes. They both leaned in and just as their lips were going to touch, Logan's phone had to ring. They both pulled apart from their trance and Kendall leaned back on his chair and Logan answered.

"What's up James?"

"You guys should com home, it's starting to snow pretty bad."

"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Be careful on the road."

"James, Kendall is not a NASCAR driver, in fact he drives like an old granny."

"Hey." Kendall whined, throwing a fry at Logan.

Logan chuckled and hung up. He turned to look at Kendall and motioned for him it was time to go.

"Fine." He huffed.

They walked outside and indeed the snow was starting to get pretty heavy. Logan was sure a snow storm was their way and hopefully it could cancel school the next morning.

Once at home, Logan took of his shoes by the front door and stormed up the stairs to his room, a bit mad that his kiss with Kendall got ruined.

"So, how'd it go?" James asked with a dumb smile.

"Great, until you decided to call." Kendall responded with a short chuckle.

"Oops?"

* * *

**a little short, but, hey at least it's something.**

**and once again, thanks for all the reviews, story alerts/ favorites ;)**


	3. A Kiss and Nothing

**hello readers!**

**sorry for the long wait, but, it's summer and well, you just can't really resist those amazing hot days to go have fun**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Big Time Rush or any songs used in this fic, please keep that in mind as you read**

* * *

The next morning Logan awoke to a grey sky. The snow was still falling very harshly and there were no snow plows cleaning the streets. A light knock on his door made him sit up and James walked in.

"School's canceled kid. You can go back to sleep." James smiled.

"Thanks." Logan returned the gesture and watched as James left his room.

Logan pulled the covers back over him and slowly fell asleep. When he woke up later, he heard a loud crash downstairs and James yelling at someone. Logan groaned and walked downstairs and rubbed his tired eyes.

"What's going on?" Logan groaned, yawning at the end.

"Carlos banged his head on the wall." Kendall replied with a chuckle.

"Only Carlos would do something like that."

"Hey bud, sleep ok?" James asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"Yep. So, what's the plan for today?"

"Who knows."

"Oh, we should go sledding!" Carlos suggested, taking a piece of bacon from James' plate.

"Get your own bacon kid." James replied, shielding his plate from the young boy.

"Actually, that's a good idea." Kendall agreed.

"Ok, I guess." Logan said, not really wanting to go sledding, but he figured his friends would be a great distraction.

A pretty brunetter woman walked down the stairs and she smiled at the four boys eating breakfast. She walked up to Logan and kissed his head.

"Kids, I'll be home late. Don't wait up. James, take care of Logan. Boys, watch Carlos closely."

"No worries mom, now go before your late." James smiled.

"And be careful if you go out. Roads are slippery."

"MOM!" Both James and Logan shouted, trying to make her leave.

"Alright alright. I'm going." And with that, she left out into the white scene.

"Alright, Logan, go get changed so we can leave." James instructed as he placed his now empty plate in the sink.

"But I haven't had breakfast?" Logan pouted.

"We'll buy you some on the way. Now hurry!"

"What's with the rush anyway?" Carlos questioned as he put on his sweater.

"We don't know if the snow will get worse later on."

"But what if it doesn't? What if it actually stops snowing? Huh? What if-"

"Carlos, just shut it." Logan whispered as he saw James' face change from frustration to anger.

Logan walked quickly ran up the stairs and up to his room where he forgot to close the door and went to his dresser to look for some warm clothes.

Unknown to him, Kendall had followed Logan. And once Kendall was in the room, he closed the door quietly and walked up to Logan, wrapping his long arms around the younger boy's slim waist. Logan jumped at the sudden presence, but then recognized Kendall by his scent. Kendall smelt the best out of James and Carlos. And besides, James and Carlos would never hug him like this.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan whispered, trying to unwrap his arms, but Kendall was a lot stronger.

"Logie, please, I just wanna be with you."

That made Logan blush. Kendall wanted to be with him and Logan wanted to be with Kendall. Suddenly, Logan was turned around in Kendall's arms and said blonde craashed his lips against Logan's slightly parted ones. Logan kissed back and that made the other smile in victory. Logan wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, making Kendall pull Logan impossibly closer to him and deepen the kiss more.

They both pulled away panting for air. The room filling with Darth Vader like breathing. Logan wriggled himself free from Kendall's hold and walked to his closet, hiding his face from Kendall.

"Baby, I really want to give us a try." Kendall said, now behind Logan.

"I do too Ken, but it's too soon. Give me a few days, please." Logan begged, still not looking at Kendall.

"I'll give you all the time you need Logan. I'll be waiting." Kendall pecked Logan's cheek and walked out of the room.

Logan sighed and sat down on the floor with his knees up to his chest. He really wanted to be with Kendall, but after what happened, the idea of falling for someone as hard as he did with his ex scared Logan.

'In time everything will be fine.' Logan thought to himself and kept repeating it in his head a few more times until a knock on his door snapped him out of his chant.

"Loges, hurry up or we're leaving without you!" James called.

"J-Just leave! I don't feel good." Logan called out, tears burning in the brim of his eyes.

"Logie, what's wrong?" James asked as he walked in.

"M-My stomach hurts." Logan quickly lied.

"Alright. Lie down, but if you feel worse, call us ok?"

"Yeah, now go."

James kissed the top of Logan's head and left his room. Logan could faintly hear a discussion down below, but then the front door opened and slammed shut. He was glad they all left. Logan wanted to be alone and think about everything. That guy. Kendall. Love. Logan wanted to make the best decision. Love again. Find the right guy. Get married. Have a family. But with his new fear, he really doubted he'd find the right guy.

Alll this thinking cause Logan to get a migraine. He slowly got up from the floor and walked into the bathroom to find some pills. Then he proceded down into the kitchen, got a glass of water and took the pill. Logan got a blanket from the closet and curled up on the couch, letting his eyes drop slowly until nothing.

* * *

**I'm seriously trying my best, but i get distracted easily or get blocked and put it off until i get an idea or "dream" please forgive**


	4. Don't Wanna Break Your Heart

**hello readers! I am so very terribly sorry, but this is the last chapter, only cause I wanna focus on the my other story and the new one I'm working on ;)**

**and I wanna just say thanks to all of you who reviewed, alerted, favorited and such, you guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Big Time Rush or any songs used in this fic, please keep that in mind as you read**

* * *

When the guys got home, they were laughing and all, but it soon faded as they saw the young teen sleeping on the couch with about three blankets on him. James worried for his little brother, hoping he wasn't getting sick. James made his way closer to the boy and leaned down to pick him up, one hand under the boy's knees and the other on his back.

"I'll be back." James whispered, already starting for the stairs.

Carlos and Kendall nodded and they plopped themselves on the couch and turned on the tv. James walked up the stairs and Logan's brown orbs opened and stared at James tiredly.

"Jay?" Logan asked.

"It's me kid, just go back to sleep." James cooed as he reached the top step.

Logan smiled softly and cuddled more into James and closed his eyes again. James set Logan down on his bed and tucked the blankets in more around him. Then James placed a hand on Logan's forehead and cringed at how warm it felt. James sighed and left the room only to come back with some medicine. He sat next to Logan and shook him gently. It pained James the soft whimper Logan gave when he opened his eyes.

"Sorry bud, but you need to take some medicine."

"'M sick?" Logan mumbled, still in a haze after taking three pills to ease his migraine.

"Yeah bud."

After Logan took his medicine, James tucked his brother back in under the mountain of blankets and left the room. He marched down the stairs and his friends' heads snapped up.

"Is he sick?" Kendall asked, worried flashing across his eyes like a neon sign.

"Yeah. He seemed out of it though."

"I found a pill bottle under the couch." Carlos said, handing James the bottle.

"His migraines. He never knows how many to take. I'm gonna have to talk to him again." James sighed, plopping down on the couch in between Kendall and Carlos.

"He'll be fine." Kendall assured, but even he knew how worried James was.

"Kendall, do you not remember the last time he took more than two pills? He was sick for days."

"I know, but he got better."

Later, Logan walked down the stairs looking a little confused and he sat down next to James, leaning his head against his shoulder. He groaned and rubbed his temples lightly.

"Got a hangover?" Carlos joked, earning a loud smack from Logan.

Kendall and James chuckled lightly, but Logan too smacked them.

"What's up with you ?" James asked, running his hand through his kid brother's brown coloured hair.

"My head is killing me and you guys are talking way too loud for my liking." Logan moaned.

"Are you sure you didn't drink?" Carlos questioned, earning another smack.

"Logan stop. We need to talk about your pills. One's enough, you just gotta wait until it kicks in." James scolded.

"I know, but I swear I waited until it would, but it never did so I took another."

"Just don't do it again." James said wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulders.

"I promise." Logan yawned.

"Let's go make you something to eat. Come on. You can sleep later."

"Ok." Logan coughed a bit and followed James into the kitchen.

"Jamie." Logan whined.

"Yes bud?" James asked, not looking at the short brunette that was shaking uncontrolably.

"'M c-cold." Logan chattered, rubbing his own arms up and down to try and warm himself a bit.

"Gosh Logan, you're shaking!" James yelled as he dropped whatever he was holding and ran to get a sweater and blanket.

James ran back in and handed them to Logan who took them and thanked him quickly. James helped Logan put on his hoodie and then wrapped the heavy blanket around him. Kendall walked in just as Logan sat on a bar stool and he hugged the young boy. Logan nodded a thanks and leaned back on Kendall.

"We still have to talk about earlier." Kendall whispered in the boy's ear.

"O-Ok." Logan shivered from Kendall's hot breath as it hit his ear.

James eyed them a bit suspiciously, but before he could say anything, Carlos ran in and bumped into him. Carlos fell on his butt and he smiled up at the glaring James. Logan sneezed a few times and James' face softened and he helped to short Latino up.

"Jamie, hurry up with my food." Logan whined, swinging his legs back and forth.

"I'm hurrying kid." James said as he turned his attention back to the stove.

"Kendall, can we talk?"

"Sure." Kendall helped the bundled up Logan off the barstool and they walked upstairs to the young teen's bedroom. "Look Logan, I really do like you and I'm not like that jerk who cheated on you."

"Kendall I know and I trust you, more than I've ever trusted that guy, but it's that fear that I have."

"Baby, I'm not like the rest. I don't wanna break your heart. I wanna fix it. Put the pieces back together. I know you're still fragile, just give me a chance to prove my love for you." Kendall had now wrapped his arms around Logan's slim waist, causing him to blush.

"Fine." Logan smiled and leaned up to kiss the tall blonde softly.

Kendall smiled through the kiss and picked up the short teen and spun him around. Logan giggled lightly and wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**So yeah that's it.**

**I had thousands of ideas for this story, but they poofed away like magic. But now I'll be able to focus on my other story.**


End file.
